Into the Woods Redone
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: Ok I know the title is unoriginal but the story is good. Of course, Sam And Lizzie Harkness are in a different world. This time it's Into the Woods. Just an FYI, I gave Prince Charming's brother a name. He's Prince Dashing. Creative right? Anyway, read on my loves and review if you can. No flames though. Lizzie/Dashing and Sam/Charming. No Rapunzel or Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Woods Redone.

A/N: Lizzie replaces Rapunzel and Sam replaces Cinderella

"Oh my god that movie was awesome!" Sam exclaimed as she and her sister Lizzie exited the theater.

"They made an awesome play into a great film! _Agony_ was so funny. I couldn't stop laughing." Lizzie said smiling. Then she started to sing. " _Agony! Oh the torture they teach!"_

Sam started laughing and joined in with her sister. " _Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I'm handsome, and heir to a throne?_ "

The girls burst into laughter but they didn't notice that they had wandered into the street. They only looked up a mere second before a semi truck slammed into the sisters. Lizzie and Sam Harkness were dead before they even hit the ground.

X=X=X

"Oh God my head." Sam groaned as she opened her eyes slowly.

She looked next to her to see her sister who looked as if she were only gently sleeping. But something was different. Lizzie's clothes looked like a medieval gown of a lower class peasant. It was crimson red in color with no corset and it appeared to be very comfortable. Sam looked at her own clothes and noticed that they too had changed. She wore a simple green poofy shirt, black breeches, and brown knee high boots.

"Sammy?" She looked back to Lizzie who was just sitting up. "Why are we in a forest? And what happened to our clothes?"

Sam hadn't even noticed that her surroundings were not that of her home in Cardiff, Wales.

"I have no idea Liz. Let's try to find someplace with people so we can figure out where the hell we are," She started to stand as she spoke.

Lizzie nodded and stood as well, "I'm wearing such a pretty dress. It looks a lot like the one I wanted from Earthbound." She smiled and then twirled around.

Sam laughed at her little sister, "It looks pretty darn comfortable."

"It is."

After a few hours of wandering through the woods, the sisters came across a small village.

"Finally! Civilization!" Sam exclaimed dramatically while falling to her knees.

Lizzie laughed and gently pulled her sister up. Then she noticed another thing that was weird.

"Sam, does the "civilization" look a little odd to you?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It looks like a little medieval village." Sam said in confusion.

"Sammy, I think we fell through the Rift." The girls looked at each other, Sam in astonishment and Lizzie in fear and worry, her face then took on a look of panic. "Dad and Ianto are going to be worried sick! What are we going to do?!"

"First off, calm down before I smack you." Sam smirked when her sister shut her mouth and tried to calm herself. "Second, we need to find someone who can tell us where we are."

Lizzie nodded. "Good pla - Sam look out!" Sam turned just in time to see a white horse rear up, ready to trample her.

"Holy shit!" She screamed, falling on her butt. Sam raised her arms, awaiting the impact from the horse.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but I couldn't figure out where else to finish. It was going to be longer but I didn't want it too terribly long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother, I told you that you should have slowed your steed." Said a very handsome blonde man riding a black horse as he rode up to the other man. The white horse's rider was also very handsome. His hair was medium brown in color, dark brown eyes, and a rugged look to him. Him and the blonde man were both dressed in the kind of clothes worn by the higher class people in the Middle Ages.

"What the fuck are you doing, idiot?!" Sam screamed that the brunette as he dismounted his horse. His face took on a very shocked expression with a hint of anger.

"I do apologize madam but you shouldn't use that sort of language to a prince." He said indignantly.

"I wouldn't care if you were God himself, you should've paid more attention, you asshole!" Sam screamed before shoving him. The "prince" stepped forward in anger but stopped when Lizzie stepped in between them.

"Sir, I do apologize for my sister." She took on the odd vocabulary that they seemed to have. "We've had a very odd day and my sister is irritated and confused." She bowed and sighed in relief when the blonde man stepped up.

"My ladies, what has happened to cause such distress?" He asked, staring at Lizzie with an almost smoldering look in his eyes.

The girls then launched into their story, leaving out the part where they died back in Cardiff.

The brothers looked at each other before the brunette spoke. "Well, you ladies certainly must be confused."

"Oh, we are. Um, may I ask you gentlemen for your names?" Lizzie asked.

"I am Prince Charming. This is my brother, Prince Dashing." Lizzie started giggling and Sam snorted. "What is so amusing?"

"You've got weird ass names." Sam said before Lizzie elbowed her.

"What my sister means is just that we have never heard of those names before."

"What about you girls? What are you called?" Charming asked.

"I'm Sam and this is Lizzie, my baby sister." Lizzie blushed and looked insulted.

"I'm barely a year younger than you Sam." Lizzie protested.

"I'm guessing that you young maidens don't have a place to stay? If that is so, we insist that you come back to our castle with us."

"Oh that's not necessary your majesties. We can find jobs and a place to stay here in this village. We don't want to impose." Lizzie shook her head.

"We insist, my lady." Dashing gave Lizzie a look that made her feel weak at the knees and crumble immediately.

"Well, alright." She said softly, looking enchanted.

Dashing led her to his horse and helped her on before mounting behind her. Sam strutted over to Charming's steed and looked at him seriously.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Princey." She deadpanned before mounting by herself.

"Crazy woman." Charming muttered before mounting as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later, the Harkness sisters were getting used to life in the Middle Ages. Although the Princes were opposed to it, the girls went back to the village where they met the boys and started their new lives. They met this lovely married couple who owned the local bakery and upon hearing their story, the couple insisted that the girls stay with them. Life was pretty good for the girls. Even though they missed their fathers, they were happy in their new home. They still kept in contact with the princes through letters. In the woods just outside of town, Lizzie had a hidden garden where she grew delicious looking fruits and gorgeous flowers. She often went there after the bakery closes and some of the fruits ended up in the sweets the baker made. It was her little haven.

Life got interesting one unsuspecting spring day. The bakery had been unusually busy and they closed earlier than normal. Lizzie had just left for her garden and Sam had gone up to her room. She was just about to open a book when there was a large bang was heard from downstairs. Sam jumped off her bed and rushed downstairs. There, in the now doorless entrance, was the witch from next door. Sam went over to the baker and his wife, slightly freaked out.

"What the hell do you want, lady?" Sam snapped at the old hag.

"It's not what I wish, it's what they wish," She looked at the wife. " _Nothing cooking in that belly now is there? And there will never be. Unless you do exactly as I say. In three days time, a blue moon will appear. Only then can the curse be undone_."

"Fucking riddles man," Sam muttered.

"What curse?" The wife asked, scared of what the answer could be.

"The one I placed on this house," The witch seemed to think it was utterly obvious.

"What are you talking about?" The baker asked.

The witch sighed, " _In the past, when you were no more than a babe, your father brought his young wife and you to this cottage. They were a lovely couple, but not lovely neighbors. You see your mother was with child and she developed an unusual appetite. She admired my beautiful garden_."

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Can you just get to the point?"

The witch glared at her. "Silence child!" She snapped before continuing. " _Your mother told your father that what she wanted more than anything in the world was greens, greens, nothing but greens. Parsley, peppers, cabbages and celery. Asparagus and watercress and fiddleferns and lettuce! He said Alright but it wasn't quite, because I caught him in the autumn in my garden one night_."

Sam was getting more and more impatient.

" _He was robbing me, reaping me, rooting through my rutabaga, raiding my arugula and ripping up the rampion, my champion! My favorite! I should have laid a spell on him right there_!" She suddenly shouted making the three jump. "I could've turned him into stone, or a dog, or a chair."

The witch started to laugh before she sobered up. " _But I let him have the rampion - I had lots to spare. In return however I said Fair is fair. You will let me have the baby that you wife will bare and call it square_."

The baker looked shocked. "I have a brother?"

"No. But you have a sister."

"Well, where is she?" The man demanded.

"She's mine now." The old lady growled. "And you'll never find her."

"Oh my god can you get on with the story?!" Sam exclaimed in irritation.

" _Small price to pay for what else your father stole from me. It cost me my youth, my beauty. My mother warned me. She would punish me with the curse of ugliness if I ever lost any of them_ ," The witch looked up as if she was scared her mother was right above her.

"Lost what?" Sam and the wife asked in unison.

" _The Beans, the special beans. I let him go. I didn't know he'd stolen my beans. I was watching him crawl back over the wall when BANG! CRASH! A lightning flash_!" The witch then flipped her head back. " _But that's another story. Never mind, anyway. At last the big day came. I made my claim. Oh don't take away the baby they shrieked and screeched. But I did, and I hid her where she'll never be reached. Your father cried and your mother died when for extra measure - i admit it was a pleasure - I said Sorry I'm still not mollified and I laid a little spell on them_." She pointed to the Baker. " _You too son. That your family tree will always be … a barren one_."

When the wife heard that she started to cry. The man went to comfort his wife. He turned to glare at the old woman.

"How could you do this?" He demanded.

The witch ignored him like she did with Sam, " _And when your mother died, your father deserted you. Your father was no father, so why should you be?... Now there's no more fuss and there's no more scenes and my garden thrives; you should see my nectarines! But I'm telling you the same I tell kings and queens: don't ever never ever mess around with my greens!...especially the beans_."

"Dick move, woman," Sam said.

"Is there no way to break the spell?" The wife asked.

" _You wish to have the curse reversed? I need a certain potion first. Go to the woods and bring me back,_ " She started counting off with her fingers that had claw like nails that made Sam feel revolted. " _One, the cow as white as milk. Two, the cape as red as blood. Three, the hair as yellow as corn. Four, the slipper as pure as gold. Bring me these before the chime of_ -"

"Let me guess midnight?" Sam deadpanned.

" _Before the chime of midnight in three days time, that's when the blue moon reappears which comes but once each hundred years!_ " The witch now seemed to be begging them. " _Bring them and I guarantee a child as perfect as child can be. Go to the wood!_ "

Then she disappeared in a twister of dust and wind.

"Why is it always midnight?" Sam said before going upstairs to get her coat. There was no way she wasn't going to help. She refused to stay home and do nothing. Besides she needed to tell Lizzie so she doesn't get worried when she comes home and find her sister and the Baker gone. When she came back down, the couple where arguing.

" _The spell is on my house. Only I can lift the spell_." The baker sang.

His wife shook her head before singing her protest, " _No no, the spell is on our house. We must lift the spell together. The spell is on our house_."

"Now remind me, what are we to return with?"

This made Sam sigh in annoyance. "These items will help you two have a kid and you can't remember them? There's the cow as white as milk, the cape as red as blood, the hair as yellow as corn, and the slipper as pure as gold!"

" _A cow as white as milk, the cape as red as blood, the hair as yellow as corn, the slipper as pure as gold._ " The baker repeated. " _Into the woods, it's time to go. It may be all in vain, I know. Into the woods but even so I have to take the journey_."

" _Into the woods. The path is straight. You know it well_ ," the Baker's wife said.

" _But who can tell_?" The baker started to head out the door with Sam in tow.

" _Into the woods to lift the spell_." The wife looked on with worry as the two left.

" _The way is clear. The light is good. I have no fear. Nor no one should. The woods are just trees. The trees are just wood. No need to be afraid. There's something in the glade there._ " The baker suddenly paused but shrugged it off. "I _nto the woods without delay but careful not to lose the way. Into the woods. Who knows what could be lurking on the journey. Into the woods to get the thing that makes it worth the journeying. Into the woods to make the potion. Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods and home before dark!_ "


End file.
